Cruel Intentions
by Escribir para Vivir
Summary: After discovering the one girl that could make the Virgin Mary cry, James Potter decides she's the perfect conquest. Too bad she knows all about his infamous reputation as a player. Loosely based on 'Cruel Intentions'.


**Cruel Intentions**

_Prologue_

"And when did this…desire start?" The woman asked delicately, looking up from the parchment in front of her. She straightened as the boy languidly stretched his legs. With all honesty, she had to admit that the boy was a fine specimen of the male species.

Not to mention downright…different. While most boys at this school sported dirty, crumpled shirts, James Potter wore a deep blue button-down shirt (_pressed_, no less) and neatly creased slacks.

The teenager sitting in front of her stifled a grin, and blankly answered, "Around when I was ten, I reckon." Leaning back, he watched as the woman's eyebrows shot up.

"Is that right?" The woman gave an awkward laugh, looking ill. Her hand fluttered to the neckline of her light pink blouse.

"Oh, absolutely. I used to lie in bed, and stare at the posters in my room all night." The boy continued, looking perfectly innocent.

Swallowing hard, the woman asked, "And your parents? They didn't…ah, seek to divert your attention towards healthier topics?"

He cocked his head to the side, smiling, "Oh, I suppose they did. For a while, they even tried sending me to a psychologist."

"Really? How did that go?" The woman leaned forward, looking mildly interested.

"He was a blithering idiot, actually. Gave up in three days, saying my case was 'impossible'."

A startled expression formed on the woman's face, and she wondered furtively if that was a smirk on the boy's face.

"I assure you that I will help you in whatever way I can."

He smiled beguilingly, "Tell me, do all psychologists memorize the same manual? Because that's exactly what he told me, right before quitting my case."

The woman that he was indeed deliberately insulting her. With a sigh of disappointment, she leaned back into her chair, "Right. Er…that's all for today, Mr. Potter. I'll send along the date of our next appointment soon."

James Potter stood up, pushing the chair away with an obnoxious squeak, "Brilliant. Can't wait."

Just before walking out the door, James Potter turned and smirked, "Say hello to your _husband _for me."

* * *

"Le' me get this straight. The chick 'ad a husband?" Sirius Black slurred, eyeing his best friend dubiously. He frowned, looking at the shot glass in his hands, as if trying to remember what purpose it served. Remembering, he chugged the last dregs of the drink. 

"Yeah, she was eyeing me if I was a piece of meat." James calmly explained, looking vaguely amused. The opposite of Sirius, James had a good head for alcohol.

Sirius shoved James slightly, "Wha' did she look like? Delicious? Dry? Details, man!" A leer formed on his face.

"Well, she looked like my sister," At these words, Sirius brightened (Elizabeth Potter was a _fine _woman), "only fifty years older."

Collapsing into his bed, Sirius threw his glass at the wall, where it shattered into sharp pieces. In the next bed, Remus Lupin waved his wand, repairing the glass, without looking up from his textbook.

"Do _try _to preserve what little humanity exists in you." Remus stated supremely, giving the boy a dirty look. He tried figuring out why his sister, renowned for her intelligence, had slept with this maniac only three weeks ago.

Sirius smirked into his pillow, "Remus, you've been on my arse ever since that hot little sister of yours decided to fuck me."

Remus shuddered at the idea of his sister being 'hot'. In his mind, he saw her as the screaming, bossy slave driver who had made his childhood hell.

James, who had been watching the scene, commented, "That girl in our Advanced Transfiguration class- the sexy little sixth-year who takes classes outside of her year…I wouldn't mind a go at her."

Remus finally looked up, "Please tell me you're not serious. Lily Evans is as pure as they get. She probably makes Virgin Mary cry with shame."

Lifting his head up too, Sirius asked, "How can something that sexy be a virgin? Maybe she's a lesbian."

Dryly, Remus told him, "She's straight, Sirius. She just wants to be 'pure' on her wedding night. You know how Muggles make such a big deal about it."

"How do you know this?" James asked, obviously thinking.

"She mentioned it at a prefect meeting, when we were discussing the Astronomy Tower's infamous reputation. By the way, Sirius, you might want to find another room for your shags. Filch is going to be patrolling the Tower."

A muffled curse came from the boy.

James smiled slowly, "I think this Lily girl will be perfect for my new conquest. Besides, I've always had a soft spot for redheads. Especially sexy, smart ones."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I know it's a tad short, but the next chapter's all read- six pages- and will be up in the near future. Your reviews, however, decide how near that is.**

** Next chapter: more about James and the rest, why they're the way they are. We'll also see our favorite redhead in a very...embarrassing situation.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
